Alena the Australia fairy story
In this story. there will be lots of fun chapters in there. please edit for any mistakes but don't be too harsh. I don't like people being too harsh (: Freya Fay Chapter 1: in Australia "I can't wait to go to Australia today!" said Rachel Walker to her best friend, Kirsty Tate. 'and help our Fairy friends, too!' whispered Kirsty. "we always get their items and animals back. Rachel, isn't that exciting that we have some cool fairy adventures? we have to help Alena the Australia Fairy today!" Rachel and Kirsty were ready to fly tour with their parents and the angels. but a few days ago, Jack Frost has stolen the flags while the world tour fairies have been away. The girls have already found four flags, Now there's three more flags left to find. 'Girls!' shouted Mrs Walker. "come on find a train- it's time to go to Australia camp. it's not far!" Chapter 2: at the Australia camp THe angels, the girls and the parents found a train and got inside.The driver drived The Angels, The Parents and The Girls to Australia camp. Rachel and Kirsty looked outside. it's full of people. but they can hear them speaking Japanese! "That's weird." said Kirsty. 'they where speaking the wrong languge!' "That was because Alena didn't have her flag back!" whispered Rachel. 'Girls. we're here!' said Mr Tate. "it's full of tents!" all people went outside. they saw lots of kids and adults in Australia camp. then someone appeared in a tree. it was Alena the Australia Fairy! Chapter 3: An Australia goblin 'Hello, girls.' said Alena. "I need your help! a goblin has stolen my flag... and he don't want to give it back. he said he want to keep it forever and ever and ever! can you two help me?" 'Of course,' said Rachel. "alright. here we go." said Alena. when no one is looking. Rachel and Kirsty disappeared in a blue, white and red sparkle. They are in Australia again in Fairyland. but to the girls and Alena's dismay. a goblin has Alena's flag and he was holding it tightly! 'Ha ha ha!' cackled the goblin. "I'm going to keep the flag forever! I'm not giving it back to you! Ha ha ha ha!" 'No way!‘ snapped Rachel. "We need Alena's flag to be back RIGHT NOW!" The goblins with the huge ears ran away as fast as he could, "After him!" shouted Alena. "that Australia goblin have my flag already!" Rachel, Kirsty and Alena ran after the goblin as fast as they could, they tried to catch the goblin but the goblin is too fast. The girls and Alena ran really fast. but the goblin is running super-dooper fast as a rocket. then. the goblin saw a black plane. Can the girls catch the goblin? Chapter 4: Four goblins. Four Australians. And a Holiday The three goblins who where waiting saw the Australia goblin, the Australia goblin started to fly the Australia plane. 'Oh no!' said Alena. "sorry, girls. I've got some bad news." 'What?' asked Rachel. "did that black Plane just fly away?‘ ’yes,’ replied the fairy. “the plane just fly away by the goblin that you chased." 'No!' cried Kirsty. "This can't be happening!" then she started to cry. 'Don't worry. Kirsty.' said Rachel gently, "come on. it's time to get Alena's flag back!" Chapter 5: Get that flag back! Alena turn the girls into Fairies. they flew up into the air as fast as they can. and saw the black plane. "There's my flag!" said Alena. "let's get it!" the fairies got onto the black plane. and went to get Alena's flag. "At last!" said Alena. when she touched the flag, it shrank into Fairy size. and everything is back to normal. "Girls, thank you for getting my flag back!" said Alena with a smile. "now. We've got a gift for you when you found all the flags. Which country are you going next?" "Canada." said Rachel. "Then you will be helping my sister- Cory the Canada Fairy." said Alena. "She'll see you in Canada." She cast a spell and the girls fell into a green hole. Chapter 6: Hooray! I hope we have the outfit to find cory's magic flag the next day. said rachel when they were back in the camp. yes said kirsty the end Category:Fan Stories Category:Fanmade Story